Miracle in Volterra
by SilentSenses
Summary: Due to the recent deaths of Alice's parents.Alice now finds herself being raised by the Volturi.As she starts growing up she soon finds herself growing close to one of the Cullens when they visit.Summmary will change.


**Sorry I haven't updated any of my stories, but please be patient.I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!Tell me what you think of them.**

**APOV**

Just a few key pointers before we begin.

I was born in Volterra, Italy and raised by a family vampires when my mother died giving birth to me.

I'm still alive because they saw that I was special, that I had a unique gift.

Shall we begin?

**NoOne'sPOV**

A beautiful day in Volterra, Italy especially when a group of vampires are about to feast on delicious group of humans. It would begin as always, Heidi being the bait and fisher would bring assemble a crowd of tourists with some story about a tour of the castle. As they entered the castle, the crowd was completely oblivious to the air of danger that was lurking about the corridors. Only a couple seemed to sense it, the husband wanted to just pass it off as the prefather jitters. For you see his wife was in her ninth month of pregnancy and was due any day. The wife however seemed suspicious of the lady's story and as soon as they entered the halls of the castle her baby seemed to be nudging inside of the womb as if to tell her something. But the lady kept insisting that they and the crowd follow her.

"Josh something seems off about this place. My instincts are telling me, my sixth sense." she told her husband in a hushed tone. She didn't like the way the lady was staring at her, like she something to eat.

"Nonsense Juliana, it's probably just your hormones. Remember what you thought about the castle, you said that something will happen and nothing bad has happened." He told her.

"I just know that something will happen."She whispered. She looked around and saw the other tourists having small conversations on where they were going. They all seemed so oblivious to the air giving off a strange feeling.

The lady said"Follow me. We will soon be reaching our destination."

A old woman asked Juliana"Is the child a boy or a girl."

Juliana responded", Were going to have una bambina.A baby girl. Were naming her Alice." She said proudly even in the middle of unforeseen danger.

The crowd made a stop at some giant doors and the lady said" Enter. This part of the castle is one the famous works of art."

As soon as they enter they saw the room surrounded with inhumanly beautiful people with dark red eyes staring at them just like the lady. They said"Welcome Heidi."

The lady named Heidi said"A tavola!"(It's Italian for Dinner's Ready) As soon as this was said the doors closed with a bang.

Juliana knew she was right about this place and started to feel her baby kick with worry. The doors were shut closed and the red eyed people started to attack everyone in sight. People were starting to run and scream trying to scape but all was done in vain. She screamed "Josh no."When saw her husband try to protect but was killed as one of the red eyed people bite him and sucked the blood out of him. Juliana herself got scratched by one of them in the attempt to save her unborn child and she felt the stinging hot pain of part of her flesh ripped and oozing of blood. Somehow in that attempt the vampire got thrown across the room and the vampire hissed at her. She started to run looking for a exit but it was useless.

She heard one of them say "avere un odore dolce."(to smell sweet), the other said"non ci vorra molto tempo to catch her."(it won't take long).

_I had to protect my baby at all costs, even if the price was my life_. She thought. She had to survive even if she couldn't live and see her grow up.

She asked in a gasping voice "What are you?"

One of them replied "Why darling isn't obvious, we are are your ending to your human life."

"Ah. Heidi, she smells so lovely, so unique, unlike anything we have encountered. My guess is that she tastes even better." Said a vampire who looked liked he was in charge by the way everybody else treated him. He sniffed the air and let out a sigh, then he looked at Juliana the same way all of the people in the room looked at her. A look of pure thirst and greed that sent shivers down spine.

" Thank you, Aro I picked her out with great care. It took awhile to convince her to come." Heidi said in a voice full of pride.

"It's a miracle she has survived this long with us." said someone with the name of Marcus, sounded bored at that moment for he knew she would die. But he saw the parternal bond between her and her husband have for the unborn child.


End file.
